


When the Stars Align

by 007ninja56



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Connor Franta - Fandom
Genre: Adam has daddy issues, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Connor isn't an ass about it, Date Nights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Tommy Joe, Nightmares, Ok Adam is actually vers, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sometimes Dom Adam, Top Adam, handjobs, poor guy, shy connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007ninja56/pseuds/007ninja56
Summary: The silence in the audience was deafening, and Adam’s leg continued to nervously kick back and forth. The tension in the air wasn’t helping. His hands were shaking and, for once, he took a good look at the people sitting around him...... In the row ahead of him and slightly to the right was Connor Franta, a young man with short brown hair and green eyes.Adam’s lips parted slightly as his eyes traveled from Connor’s tousled hair to his eyes, to the bridge of his nose, to the swell and curve of his lips, down to his chin and jaw. It had been a while since Adam had seen someone so… so… alluring. There had been no one that captivating since Tommy Joe, his old bassist from the Glam Nation Tour.





	When the Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I haven't written written a fanfic in....................... 5 or 6 years! And I've never written one on AO3. So please be gentle, it's been a while since I've written one of these. Constructive criticism is most definitely appreciated!!
> 
> I am aiming for 2 updates every week. Probably on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

Adam sat in his chair with his legs crossed, his foot kicking back and forth restlessly. For once he was part of an audience rather than having one. Nevertheless, it made him anxious. Having won two GLAAD Media awards back in 2013, the thought of winning was no foreign concept, however, this year’s competition pushed him out of his comfort zone. For the first time, he peaked at #5 on the Billboard Top 100 with his single When the Stars Align. The piece was an ode to perseverance, inspiring several rights marches, legislative changes, and other movements for equal rights. The sound of applause ripped Adam from his thoughts as Halsey, this year’s presenter, stepped up to the microphone.

"Music is a language that can be spoken by anyone, but it takes someone special to translate it into something impactful. The Outstanding Music Artist Award is earned by someone who translates their music into inspiration and motivation for the LGBT Community and its acceptance. You may remember past winners like Frank Ocean, Troye Sivan, and the Scissor Sisters. I am honored to be presenting this award, and to congratulate the person who has made such strides for the community. Without further ado, here are your nominees." Halsey stepped away from the microphone as the stage and house lights dimmed, an announcer accompanying a projector as he announced the first name.

"MNEK." A small clip of his song, Bruised Not Broken, played through the speakers as the audience gave a round of applause. Adam grinned to himself in admiration; he and MNEK had been working together for the past couple of years, and he was proud to see how far he had come.

"Years and Years." A clip of music.

"Adam Lambert." Adam fidgeted in his seat, the people within proximity to him giving him pats on the back and asking to shake hands with him. He loved the attention, sure, but it always secretly made him anxious. When the Stars Align began to stream through the speakers, before fading out to introduce the final nominee.

"Tyler Glenn." Adam cocked an eyebrow in slight confusion and pulled out his phone. As far as he was concerned, Tyler hadn’t released any new music in 5 years. Adam pulled up his Spotify and checked Tyler’s page, seeing a new album having been dropped 3 months prior. He tucked his phone away, satisfied with the answer he found.

The silence in the audience was deafening, and Adam’s leg continued to nervously kick back and forth. The tension in the air wasn’t helping. His hands were shaking and, for once, he took a good look at the people sitting around him.

At his left, with the aisle seat, was Isaac Sakima, the well-known artist of the songs Pity Party and Daddy.

To his right, Brian May, Roger Taylor, and the other bandmembers of Queen he toured with, all there to support him.

In the row ahead of him and slightly to the right was Connor Franta, a young man with short brown hair and green eyes.

Adam’s lips parted slightly as his eyes traveled from Connor’s tousled hair to his eyes, to the bridge of his nose, to the swell and curve of his lips, down to his chin and jaw. It had been a while since Adam had seen someone so… so… alluring. There had been no one that captivating since Tommy Joe, his old bassist from the Glam Nation Tour.

He and Tommy went their separate ways after the tour, and although they tried to keep in touch, Tommy moved to London to start his own punk band, even a new genre called queercore. There was no bad blood between them, but Adam thought of him less and less over time.

But here was Connor, a highly attractive, marathon-running, world-changing man. They had never spoken in person, or even via text or social media, however, Adam would see him on the news and on his Instagram feed. The more he stared and thought, the more he felt like an idiot as he mentally kicked himself for not talking to the man sooner.

Adam shook himself out of his thoughts and turned his attention back to the stage where the house and stage lights brightened to reveal Halsey once again. Every muscle in his body was tense and his breath was still, as if he were being hunted.

"And the winner is…" Halsey paused, opening the envelope.

_Open the goddamn thing, woman!!_ Adam shouted in his head, now clenching his clasped hands in his lap, his body utterly still and unmoving.

"Adam Lambert!" Adam blinked a few times before breaking out into a grin as he felt more pats on his back. He was being pulled to his feet by Brian who gave him the most bone crushing hug, but he couldn’t help but sneak a glance at Connor. He was grinning at Adam, clapping and not invading his personal space. Adam silently appreciated that. He told Brian to let go as he maneuvered past Isaac towards the stage, eyes following his every step.

Adam reached the stage with outstretched arms, embracing Halsey and kissing her cheek before taking his award and approaching the microphone. His mind went blank, defaulting to the cliché acceptance speech.

"Oh my gosh… Wow… Thank you all so much. I wouldn’t be here without Queen, my fans, my family, friends, just… everyone. Thank you all so so so so much!" His mind started to clear, and he looked up at the box to see he had 15 seconds left. "I just want to say that you all — we all —have fought relentlessly in ensuring our rights and the rights of the generations that will follow us. So here’s to all of you, all of you who help us, who are us, who have loved and lost, this one is for all of you!" Adam kissed the trophy before blowing a kiss to the crowd, returning to his seat where applause and excitement abounded.

The rest of the show was a breeze, though Adam’s heart still raced with excitement. He gave an enthusiastic applause as Connor went to the stage to receive the Vanguard Award and smiled at him as he returned to his seat, mouthing a ‘congratulations’. As the host was closing the show, Adam’s phone buzzed. A smile made its way onto his face as he read the invitation to an afterparty. He leaned forward to ask Connor if he was going and hesitated, before making it look like he was adjusting in his seat. His jaw flexed slightly; he wanted to do this right and not seem like a creep. He would just have to pray to his lucky stars.


End file.
